Diario de una enferma de cáncer
by lucia cullen
Summary: Tenía todo lo que una chica hubiera querido tener, todo lo que alguna vez había soñado tener, todo era posible para mí, hasta que esta maldita enfermedad llegó a mí.
1. Típica chica americana

**TIPICA CHICA AMERICANA**

Era un día normal para Bella, otro día más en su vida, iría a estudiar como siempre, luego al cine con algunas amigas, tal vez sería coqueta con algún chico guapo que atrajera su atención. Cualquier cosa puede pasar cuando eres joven, el mundo está en tus manos.

Mientras viajaba en el metro escribía en su diario; los cuarenta y cinco minutos de camino desde su casa hasta su universidad le eran eternos, tan largos y absurdos, serían imposibles de soportar de no ser por su diario. Bella escribía todo ahí, sus vivencias, sus amores, sus penas, sus problemas; ese diario era como su mejor amiga, sabía sus más profundos secretos.

Ella era una típica chica americana, se vestía como americana, se comportaba como americana, era tan dulce y linda como una chica de pueblo, pero tan inteligente y preparada como una de ciudad. Era muy inteligente, amaba hablar y expresarse bien, quería ser comunicadora. Y seguro sería una muy buena.

Este día en la universidad usaba un jean pitillo desgastado, y una camisa a cuadros abierta, por debajo un polo blanco sin mangas y unos botines marrones. Todo un estilo americano.

Bells por muchos motivos era una chica sureña como cualquier otra, y estaba muy satisfecha con serlo.

Era enamoradiza, dulce, y algo inocente. Solo había tenido dos novios en sus 19 años de vida, y habían sido relaciones serias y largas. Su último novio, Mike, fue muy importante para ella, duraron 1 año y medio, terminaron hace poco, y fue un golpe duro muy para ella. Si bien ambos habían acordado que lo mejor era terminar, ya que él se iría a estudiar al extranjero, ella sintió que su corazón se rompí en pedazos en el mismo instante en que menciono: _Esta bien Mike, tal vez sea lo mejor terminar. _Sus amigas trataban de animarla, de ayudarla, la sacaban a divertirse, a fiestas, incluso le hicieron una cita a ciegas con un estudiante de biología; pero nada parecía ayudar. Ella solo quería estar sola, curar sus heridas, y como le había dicho a sus amigas muchas veces: _No estoy lista aún para citas, necesito curarme, estar lista otra vez para amar a alguien, no estoy lista._ Parecía que no había cosa que la hiciera feliz, pero se equivocaban, si había algo, y ese algo, era escribir en su diario; ese hermoso libro, de pasta fucsia y acolchada, ese era su amigo, y salvación, en este tiempo de depresión por su ruptura con Mike. Sentía que era el único sitio donde podía desahogarse sin que nadie la juzgara.

En los estudios, Bella era muy buena, muy capaz; estaba inscrita en literatura inglesa y latina, matemática avanzada, física, producción de textos, comprensión lectora, y en clases opcionales, escogió danza.

Le apasionaba el baile. Bailaba de todo, desde country hasta hip hop, desde salsa hasta ballet. Le apasionaba expresarse con su cuerpo, seguir el ritmo de la música; y además conseguía créditos extras, que realmente no necesitaba.

Era un día ordinario; salía de su curso de matemática avanzada y se dirigía al auditorio: sus clases de baile estaban cerca.

Abrió su locker, que aun tenia la foto de Mike y ella abrazados pegada con una calcomanía en la puerta del locker. La vio, la despegó, la observo sujeta en sus manos por unos segundos, e instantáneamente la rompió en pedazos.

Cogió su pantaloneta negra, su polo negro largo, y sus tacones número 6, igual negros. Era su ropa asignada para bailar. Con toda la práctica que tuvo, bailar con tacos, ya no era un problema para ella.

Metió sus libros en su morral, rojo con negro, y se dirigió al auditorio.

_Tienes que dejarlo ir_, se repetía una y otra vez mientras botaba los trozos de la foto en un tacho, _tienes que dejarlo ir._

Al llegara al auditorio, tiró su morral a uno de los asientos, y se fue al medio del escenario, donde ya habían varios calentando.

-Hola Bells.- saludo Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella, mientras se estiraba para adelante, y se abría de piernas.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Estoy muy tarde?- preguntó sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, y estiraba las piernas.

-No, estás bien, sabes que me gusta adelantarme.- tranquilizó sonriendo.- A que no sabes a quien vi hoy en el almuerzo.

-¿A quien?- pregunto curiosa.

-A Jasper Hale.

-¿Quién es Jasper Hale?- Bella nunca había oído hablar de él, pero al parecer Alice si había escuchado bastante.

-Es un estudiante nuevo, de intercambio, es ingles, estudia física; por eso vino.- dijo sonriendo, y con los ojitos azules iluminados.- Esta en tu clase ¿no lo has visto? ¡Que cegatona eres amiga! Un chico tan guapo como él, es imposible que se te pase desapercibido.

Bells rió, recordando que no había prestado atención a la clase, ya que era un tema que le gustaba y manejaba muy bien, y había estado todo el tiempo escribiendo en su diario.

-Lo siento, me distraje.- respondió con un fingido gesto de pena.

-¿Ese diario otra vez? Amiga, estás mal si prefieres escribir, que ver muchachos.- desaprobó riéndose su gran amiga.

-Alice, sabes que amo escribir.-refutó.

-Pero bueno, ya vas necesitando fiestas y chicos.

-Ya te dije todo a su tiempo.

Y siguieron estirándose entre risas y cotilleos.

-¿Y oye que haremos hoy?- preguntó curiosa Isabella, cada cosa que hacían en danza le encantaba.

-Ya sabes, baile en parejas, nos están probando para la obra, nos toca románticos hoy…bailaremos esta canción… ¿Como se llama? …ahh, ya me acorde, When I was your man, esa canción bonita de Bruno Mars.- respondió parándose. El calentamiento había terminado.

-Aya, si la he escuchado, me gus…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque el profesor empezó a dar indicaciones.

-Chicos, ya saben, haremos bailes en parejas, así que los agrupare por número de lista.- fueron mencionando a todos, hasta que por fin llegó su turno.- Bella Swan y el señor Cullen.- menciono, y luego se fue a su asiento de siempre en medio de las batucas donde se sentaría el publico; desde ahí los podía observar bien.

-Profesor, lo siento, pero no entiendo, ¿Quién es el tal Cullen?- nunca había escuchado de él.

-Es un alumno nuevo, Edward Cullen.- miro hacia la puerta, y negó con la cabeza.- ahí llegó. Esta tarde.

-Siento la tardanza, recién estoy conociendo el campus, y…- pero tampoco lo dejo acabar, todos sabían ya, que el profesor detestaba las tardanzas.

-Deje sus disculpas, discúlpese con la señorita Swan, le toca bailar con ella.- dijo serio, señalando a Bella.

-Lo siento…-pero tampoco lo dejo terminar.

-No te preocupes, a todos les pasa-aseguró sonriendo.- bueno…vamos a bailar.

Sin mencionar palabra la tomo de la cintura, y se empezaron a mover suavemente al ritmo de la música.

-¿No deberíamos planear los pasos primero?- preguntó nerviosa, sentía su aliento en mi cara.

-Solo déjate llevar-susurro sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

"_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now, our song in the radio, but it desn't sound the same, when our friends talk about all that it does just tear me down, cause' my heart breaks a little when I hear your name..'' __(La misma cama, pero no se siente igual, nuestra canción en la radio, pero no suena igual, cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti, siento que empiezo a soltar lagrimas, porque mi corazón se rompe cuando escucho tu nombre…)_

Se movían lentamente, bailaban vals, lentamente meciéndose de un lado a otro, sin quitarse la vista de encima.

"That I should have bought you flowers and hold your hand ,should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance ,take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance ,now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man..'' (Que debí comparte flores, debí sostener tu mano, debí darte todas mis horas, llevarte a todas las fiestas, porque todo lo que querías era bailar, y ahora mi bebe esta bailando, bailando con otro hombre…)

La alzo, ella se estiró y él delicadamente la bajo, luego la alzó e hizo que se estirara de modo que su cabeza quedara cerca al suelo y sus piernas en su hombro, y se abrazo a su pecho.

Se siguieron moviendo, era tan increíble, su mirada, el movimiento de sus cuerpos, era como si de verdad contaran la canción, la alzaba y ella lo seguía, era como si hubieran planeado este baile por meses

Salía naturalmente, sin siquiera planearlo, no tenían confianza, no se conocían, pero había algo entre ellos, que le impedía dejar de mirarlo.

"_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man'' (Hacer todas las cosas que debí haber hecho cuando era tu hombre)_

Y al terminar quedó en sus brazos, se miraban fijamente sin saber que hacer; sentía el irracional deseo de besarlo y al parecer, él también, porque lo hizo. Fue un beso dulce, romántico, la miro a los ojos, y sonrió.

-Por cierto, me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen.- comentó guiñando el ojo.


	2. Haciendo amigos

**HACIENDO AMIGOS:**

Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, se había besado con Edward Cullen, un completo y perfecto desconocido…un completo y perfecto desconocido muy sexy….no Bella, concéntrate, será sexy, pero eso no le quita lo desconocido.

No podía creer que había sido capaz de hacerlo, aún extrañaba a Mike, o al menos eso creía ella, pero cuando Edward la besó, se sintió completo y totalmente segura. Era como si el agujero que había dejado Mike hubiera sido llenado por completo y aún superado por mucho más.

Se miraban sin saber muy bien que decir, eran conscientes que todos los habían visto, pero nadie sabía muy bien que decir o que hacer.

Edward y Bella solo se miraban y sonreían, como si estuvieran en una clase de ensoñación de la que no quisieran despertar. Pero todo terminó bruscamente cuando el timbre, que indicaba el final de la clase, sonó.

-Mejor si me voy.- dije Bella presurosa, saliéndose del abrazo de su compañero.

-No…no te vayas.-suplicó.

-Tengo que irme, debo…debo ir a casa.

-Pero eso no significa que tienes que irte sola.- ofreció sonriendo.

-En verdad preferiría que no me hablaras otra vez.- advirtió mordazmente, y con un salto bajó del escenario, fue a los asientos, tomó su morral, ante la atenta mirada del profesor.- es en serio, aléjate.

-Vamos, nos besamos, algo pasó, lo sentí, lo sentiste, no hay porque ocultarlo.- dijo cogiéndola del brazo.-algo mágico ocurrió, acéptalo.

-Fue algo del momento, algo que pasa en un instante, no significó nada.- argumentó nerviosa soltándose de su agarre.

No quería problemas, era lo menos que quería, no quería volver a involucrarse en una aventura amorosa, y mucho menos en una con un perfecto desconocido, no importaba si era muy sexy.

-Sabes que no es cierto, apenas te conozco, se que hubiera podido significar nada, pero…en el fondo sé que algo paso, no fue un beso con un chico que recién conoces, fue algo más.- comentó sincero. Bella estaba de espaldas a él, ya se iba a ir cuando él comentó.-camina hacia mí.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confusa.

-Camina hacia mí, pero no me mires hasta la mitad del camino, piensa que soy…no sé, esa persona en que en algún momento amaste.

-Mike-susurró.

-Camina hacia mí y piensa que soy Mike, soy Mike, piensa pensando que es la única manera en que puedes mostrarle tu amor.- dijo calmada y pausadamente.

Ella caminó e hizo exactamente lo que él dijo; cuando Edward le avisó, ella lo miró, tratando de mostrar todo el amor que sintió en un momento de su vida por Mike. Siguió caminando hasta estar cerca de él.

-Dos cosas: primera, vi esto en una película y siempre quise hacerlo.- sonrió traviesamente y continuó.- y segundo, ¿Sientes eso? Esa es una emoción.- dijo repentinamente serio.

-No he sentido nada, pensé todo el tiempo que eras Mike.- respondí fríamente alejándome de él.

Caminó hasta el paradero del metro, esperó ahí alrededor de 10 minutos, mirando a todos lados, secretamente esperando que Edward saliera de algún escondite. Pero no fue así.

Edward era muy extraño, uno nunca se esperaba lo que iba a hacer, primero la besa, luego la sigue argumentando algo que si bien era cierto, nunca lo iba a aceptar, y después recrea una escena de una película que nunca había visto, pero solamente a él se le podía ocurrir algo así en un momento como ése.

Entre esos pensamientos, el metro llegó, estaba vació. Bella subió, y como ya era de costumbre se dispuso a sacar su diario, para ponerse a escribir todo lo que había pasado.

Estaba tan entretenida, describiendo cada detalle, cuando su celular empezó a sonar, timbraba "All that jazz" de Chicago, era la obra que preparaban y Bella tenía el rol de Velma Kelly.

-¿Aló?-preguntó curiosa. No conocía este número.

-Mmmm…hola…soy Edward.- respondió nervioso.

-Hola…. ¿Como conseguiste mi número?

-Tengo mis métodos.- ella sintió su risa a través del teléfono. Era hermosa.- no me vayas a colgar, por favor, discúlpame si te incomodo, solo quiero que seamos amigos. Pareces ser una gran chica y creo que congeniaríamos muy bien.

-Solo quiero que seamos amigos.- advertí.

-Y lo seremos, lo prometo.-y esa promesa fue real.


	3. Amigos por siempre

**AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE:**

Edward y Bella se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, tal y como había prometido tiempo atrás Edward; hacían todo juntos, eran inseparables, como uña y mugre, cada vez que hacían esta comparación peleaban por quien era la mugre y la uña. Era increíblemente chistoso verlos en ese plan.

Se hicieron mejores amigos en muy poco tiempo.

El día del estreno de la obra Chicago en la secundaria, Bella estaba súper nerviosa, ella interpretaba a Velma Kelly, una cantante de jazz que asesinó a su hermana y a su esposo al encontrarlos en la cama. Era una obra musical, con números inmensamente complicados, además Velma era una mujer fatal, sensual y enigmática, e Isabella era completamente diferente, era una chica tierna y linda, había sido todo un reto transformarse en esa hermosa cantante de jazz. Empezando por la peluca diminuta de cabello negro, al estilo Cleopatra, que tenía que usar; la ropa era un punto aparte, muy apretada, pantimedias negras, y tacones altos. Era un cambio de 180 grados, y para ella no podía ser más emocionante e intimidamente al mismo tiempo.

Bella abría el espectáculo, para variar, estaba detrás del telón, temblando de nervios, cuando sintió que unos grandes y fuertes brazos se torneaban en ella.

-¡Hey! Todo va a salir bien.- murmuro Edward contra el hombro de Bells.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-preguntó, también en el hombro de su amigo.

A veces la confianza de Edward era tan abrumadora, ella no sabía que haría sin él.

-No lo sé, solo sé que todo él que te ve termina adorándote, y ellos sin duda van a amarte.- acariciaba lentamente el pómulo de Bella, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos achocolatados le volvían loco desde el primer día en que los vio.

-Gracias Edward, tú siempre tan adorable.

-Suerte preciosa.- y con estas palabras se fue con una sonrisa. Se sentó en su butaca, en primera fila, y miró orgulloso el tríptico de la obra. En la primera parte salía una foto de Alice en su rol de Roxie Hart, al medio Erick, un alumno de teatro, y al otro lado Bella, ya caracterizada como Velma Kelly.

Se le infló el pecho de orgullo al ver a su amiga tan segura haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, además se veía tan hermosa…no es que Bella no se viera hermosa siempre, siempre estaba hermosa, solo que en esa foto estaba sexy. Se veía sensual y provocadora, una parte de ella que hasta ahora le resultaba desconocida.

Empezó a sonar la música, el telón empezó a subirse, los aplausos sonaron y apareció Bella mirando el suelo, y de repente subió la mirada, empezando a cantar: "Comon babe, why don't we paint the town? And all that jazz" (Ven bebe, ¿Por qué no pintamos la ciudad? Y todo ese jazz)

Ella se adueñó del escenario, se transformó en el personaje y se lució. Ni Catherine Zeta Jones* en la película lo hizo tan bien como Bella en el teatro.

Al terminar la obra, todos se pusieron de pie a aplaudirlos, incluyendo por supuesto a Edward; aunque como él era estudiante, pudo entrar al backstage, donde se encontraba Bells y todo el elenco, tomándose fotos para el recuerdo. Al entrar al camerino de su amiga, Edward portaba un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas. Basta decir que Bella se emocionó muchísimo al verlo.

-¿Esto es para mí?-preguntó al borde las lágrimas. Edward solo asintió con una dulce sonrisa.- Gracias Edward, es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí.- aceptó emocionada, demasiado tal vez.

-Tú mereces esto y mucho más, la obra fue magnifica, tú estuviste magnifica, eres magnifica.- Bella solo atinó a sonreír.

Cuando Edward decía estas cosas, ella deseaba que lo dijera de verdad, que no fuera como su pequeña hermanita.

-Gracias por todo.

-Es un placer.- respondió con una inmensa sonrisa cómplice.- pero, ah, ¡Casi me olvido! Tenemos una reservación.

-¿Una reservación? ¿A dónde?

-Es un lindo restaurant de sushi, que se que es tu favorito.- la cara emocionada y sorprendida de Bella lo decía todo.- pues vamos, ¿O creías que solo te iba a dar un ramo de flores?

No, sin duda Edward Cullen me daría mucho más que solo un ramo de flores.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron, las estaciones cambiaban, las tareas y trabajos se hacían más difícil, las clases más tediosas, los días más largos, y la amistad entre Edward y Bella más y más fuerte.

Fue a cenar repetidas veces a la casa de Bella, cuya familia era conservadora, en exceso, muy religiosa, casi fanática, y algo tradicional, por no decir muchísimo. Por eso ella sentía que se reprimía, que la reprimían, eso le gustó del baile y la actuación, se sentía libre. A sus padres no les gustaba eso de la actuación, creían que era solo para hippies, vagos o afeminados. Y mucho menos si la obra era de "vedettes" y "meretrices".

"_No voy a ir a ver una obra donde sales prácticamente desnuda y pavoneándote, haciendo que los hombres te miren con deseo, hablando del asesinato como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo, si quieres dar tu alma al demonio dásela tu sola"_ habían dicho sus padres cuando Bella les contó sobre Chicago. Nunca fueron a una presentación de Bella, pese a que ellas les trajo las entradas; actitudes como esas calaban en lo más profundo del corazón de la adolescente.

Una de las razones por las que adoraba a Edward era que él hacía que ella sacara su lado loco y arriesgado. Cuando fue a cenar, Edward decidió usar un jean, y una camiseta de un equipo de fútbol de la universidad, un traje completamente normal entre los chicos de su edad, pero cuando llego con eso a la casa de los Swan se sintió como un bicho raro, al ver a su amiga con un recatado vestido hasta la rodilla, con estampados florales, una cola de caballo, y pequeños tacones.

-Hola Edward.- saludó entusiasta, mirándolo de arriba abajo.- siento no haberte mencionado que mis padres son algo anticuados.

-Sí, eso veo.

Al entrar al comedor, lo primero que notó es que, al igual que los padres, la casa era anticuada, elegante, y anticuada para un joven; después notó a la familia de Bella sentados en la imponente mesa del comedor: Su padre enternado, su madre en un delicado vestido negro, y su hermanita, la pequeña Jessica, una adorable niña con el cabello muy rubio y ondulado, lucía un adorable vestido rosa, unas sandalias blancas y un complicado moño.

Todos ellos estarían perfectos si fueran a tomar el té con la reina de Inglaterra.

-Lo siento por mi vestimenta, no sabía que iba a ser una cena tan formal.- dijo disculpándose con una sonrisa torcida.

-No te preocupes, supongo que Isabella no te lo comentó.- respondió fríamente la madre, mirando a Bella.

-Si, fue mi culpa, debía avisarle a Eddy…digo a Edward, que era una cena formal.

Este hecho le sorprendió mucho a Edward en los estudios era una chica encantadora, todos la adoraban por su espontaneidad, y alegría, y aquí era tan fría, tan preocupada en todo momento por fallar.

Se sentó al lado de su amiga durante la cena. Fue una cena silenciosa, Bella le susurró que acostumbraban no hablar durante ella. Era algo como un momento de reflexión.

"Que reflexión ni que ocho cuartos, esta cena es aburridísima, si no fuera porque Bella esta a mi lado, hace rato me hubiera parado y me hubiera ido" pensaba Edward mientras comía el curry, que no le gustó en absoluto.

Al momento de irse, Edward se despidió de todos en voz alta, pero no se había dado cuenta que tan alto había sido su voz, hasta que un sonido de: shhhhh de parte de Jessica lo hizo percatarse.

-Esta bien muchacho, no es necesario gritar.-reprendió la madre de Bella.

-Con jean, y gritando, que gran amigo Isabella.- murmuró el progenitor de su amiga, mientras leía el periódico.

-Adiós Edward, a mí si me caíste bien.- dijo con una sonrisa la dulce niña.

Edward solo sonrió, era bueno saber que uno de esa familia si lo quería.

-Perdónalos, son así siempre.- trataba de disculparse Bella, en la puerta de su casa.

-Todas las familias tienen algo, tranquila todo esta bien.- respondió sonriéndose y apoyándose en una de las columnas de la casa.

-Te agradezco mucho el que vinieras, y que no huyeras al ver a mi familia.- susurró acercándose a él.

-Disfrutó tu compañía y lo sabes.- aceptó, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su mejor amiga.

-Igual gracias por venir.

Pero cuando ella mencionó esto, su cara quedó a escasos centímetros de la de Edward, y él obviamente lo notó. Volvieron esas ganas irracionales de besarse, esas mismas ganas que habían aparecido ya casi un año atrás. La pregunta era ¿Sucumbirían a esas ganas o simplemente se alejarían?


	4. Siempre voy a querer más

**SIEMPRE VOY A QUERER MÁS:**

-No puedo Edward.-dije cuando ya lo tenía a solo centímetros de mí.- Lo siento, pero no puedo.- Sentir su aliento prácticamente en mi boca no ayudaba mucho, era demasiado distractor.

Su mirada había cambiado por completo, mostraba decepción, al igual que la mía, no sabía que decirle, solo…solo temía demasiado perder a mi mejor amigo.

-No, no te preocupes, supongo, supongo que me excedí. Tú ya habías dejado bastante claro que me querías solo como amigo, y yo no acepté eso, lo siento.- admitió, mientras se iba rápidamente por las veredas.

-¿A dónde vas?- grité persiguiéndolo.

No se podía ir, no lo podía perder. No podía dejarme.

-Me lo advertiste, pero no pude Bella, lo siento…

Se veía tan desolado, como a punto de llorar; esa imagen me rompía el corazón en pedazos, él no podía ponerse así por lo que acababa de pasar, ¿o sí?

-¿No pudiste que, Edward? Mira, no importa, olvidemos esto, y…

-No puedo olvidarlo Bella, te amo, te amo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, traté de evitarlo, pero no puedo. Y ya no puedo seguir así.- hablaba rápido, pero yo no podía escuchar esto, no podía. Sabía lo que pasaría, y no quería.

-Edward, por favor no…

-No puedo Bella, te amo, y ya no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo, porque quiero ser algo más, entiendo que no quieras más, pero yo no puedo seguir así. Lo siento.- dicho esto se fue corriendo. Lo perseguí por unas cuadras, pero luego de un rato, ya no pude más, y me quedé tirada en una esquina llorando.

¿Por qué lo tenía que perder a él? Edward era mi mejor amigo, mi único y preciado amigo. Yo lo adoraba, era todo para mí, éramos inseparables. A veces actuaba como amiga celosa, u obsesiva, pero pensé que era por lo mucho que lo quería, y si bien sabía o al menos sospechaba, que Edward sentía algo por mí, trataba de ignorarlo. Sabía que solo traería más problemas y no me equivoqué en absoluto.

Los días en la secundaria, después de esa horrible noche, fueron aún peores. Edward trataba de ignorarme lo más posible, se cambió de clases, ya no iba a los ensayos de baile, no me hablaba, en la cafetería se sentaba con otras personas, se iba rápido a su casa; en general no quería verme.

Intenté buscarlo, lo seguí en el estacionamiento, pero él fue muy claro al encararme.

-Bella ya basta, entiendo que tú no quieras nada conmigo, lo entiendo y lo acepto, pero por Dios, déjame tranquilo, no puedo ser tu amigo, ¿me entiendes? Me hace demasiado daño.- volteó, buscando a alguien que lo ayudara a irse.- Me iré a Londres a estudiar, tenía la propuesta desde hace tiempo, no quería irme, pero la distancia ayudará, lo siento, ya no puedo seguir con esto.- se fue rápidamente en su auto, dejando aún más triste.

Ese día lloré toda la noche, Alice me abrazó muy fuerte en todo momento, consolándome, y secándome las lágrimas.

-Bella, ¿Estás segura que no lo amas? Yo creo que sí, si no fuera así, no te importaría tanto.- comentó mi amiga, secando mis lágrimas.

No le dije nada, pero si me quedé pensando en ello, como a las 2 horas, mi amiga se fue, y yo en la soledad de mi cuarto me puse a ver el video de backstage de Chicago; esos lindos momentos junto a Edward.

Todas las bromas, todos los juegos, todos los abrazos, y esas lindas palabras de cariño. Lloré aún más al ver nuestro video de la cena de esa noche; recordar todo eso era demasiado.

El camino a la escuela fue bastante deprimente, pero la clase de trigonometría fue aún peor, me puse a pensar en las palabras de Alice, en los momentos con Edward, y todo fue como una gran epifanía. Amaba a Edward, lo amaba, era un hecho.

Me di cuenta que temía demasiado a perderlo, a no tenerlo a mi lado, lo necesitaba, siempre me había parecido atractivo, disfrutaba demasiado su compañía. Lo amaba y ahora que lo sabía no podía dejar que se fuera.

Salí corriendo del salón, pese a los gritos de mi profesor, corrí, y corrí hasta el salón de arte, la clase de esta hora de Edward.

Entré, sin siquiera preguntar, gritando una sola cosa: Edward. Todos me quedaron mirando atónitos, no era una chica muy problemática, no esperaban esto de mí.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Qué significa esto? No puede entrar sin preguntar, repórtese…-pero no la deje terminar. No tendría otra oportunidad.

-Lo siento, solo…necesito decirle algo a Edward.- estaba acelerada, había corrido con todo lo que tenía para llegar ahí.

-Señorita Swan, puede hablar con el señor Cullen en la salida…

-No, no puedo, es mi última oportunidad.- entré al salón, me paré en el medio, y vi fijamente a Edward. Sabía que todos me estaban mirando, pero no me importaba.-Se que fui una idiota, y una egoísta, sabes que te adoro, y hasta hace unos días pensaba que no de la manera que tú querías, pero hoy se y estoy segura de lo que siento, y lo que siento es amor, te amo, ahora sé que eres lo más importante para mí. Por ti soy quien soy, me ayudas a ser una mejor persona, mejore por ti Edward. Te amo, y quiero ser más que tu amiga, muchísimo más. Te amo.- me quede estática, esperando que él hiciera algo; solo me miraba incrédulo.

Fue tan liberador decir todo lo que tenía dentro, todo lo que sentía finalmente lo solté, y frente a todos los hippies de la clase arte.

De repente se paro, se acercó a mí, me miraba serio, y caminaba directamente hacia mi lado; me acarició la mejilla, y me besó con todo lo que tenía, yo le respondí igual. Fue un beso diferente al primero, este sabía a amor, a esperanza, el otro fue un beso más robado, más complicado, este era mil veces mejor.

Nos besamos ante los aplausos, pifias y sonidos de bromas de los demás estudiantes.

-Te amo Bella.- admitió Edward mirándome fijamente a los ojos, para, inmediatamente, volver a besarme.

-Señor Cullen, señorita Swan, es suficiente, ambos repórtense en detención.- salimos riéndonos y de la mano. ¡Me importaba un carajo el castigo, si lo tenía a él a mi lado!


	5. El amor es grande

**EL AMOR ES GRANDE:**

Nos dieron de castigo limpiar la preparatoria; el rector nos miraba raro, según él éramos los primeros en aceptar felices un castigo.

Pero es que era imposible que nos pusiéramos tristes o enojados por tonterías como esas, cuando por fin nos teníamos el uno al otro.

La pasamos limpiando entre besos, abrazos y juegos, nunca había estado tan feliz como hasta ese momento; cuando se lo conté a Alice, ambas saltamos y reímos como niñas.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, ¿Fue una entrada dramática lo del salón de clases?-decía emocionada.

-Fue como de película, fue tan genial, era como si la princesa hubiera tomado el control, y decidiera ir a buscar a su príncipe.

-Un cuento de hadas moderno.- Mi sonrisa tonta decía todo. Nunca me había sentido tan dichosa y completa en mi vida.

Y el cuento de hadas se había hecho famoso en el colegio, todos hablaban de ellos; mucho más cuando llegué de la mano de Edward. Todos nos miraban, y cuchicheaban, ambos solo sonreíamos, nos importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensaban, nos teníamos a nosotros, y a nuestro amor, ¿Qué más podíamos pedir?

Me sentía plena con él, no había sensación más hermosa que en medio de las clases me sujetara de la mano, Edward ni lo notaba, estaba prestando atención a la explicación, pero su mano buscaba a la mía, era un acto tan involuntario como respirar, eso lo hacía aún más especial. Si mi novio, sí, se siente tan lindo decirlo; me iba atener así todas las clases, iba a amar cada una de ellas, hasta las de trigonometría.

En la hora del almuerzo, estábamos los 4 sentados en una mesa: Edward, Alice, Jasper, el prospecto de mi mejor amiga, y yo. Hacíamos bromas, Alice se burlaba de mis besos con Edward, haciendo falsas expresiones de asco; hacía broma de los susurros que hacía mi novio a mi oreja, y la pasamos muy bien.

Pero antes de que acabara el receso le pedí a Alice que tomara una foto de Edward y de mí, fueron varias tomas, pero las que más me gustaron fueron unas en las que salía abrazándolo por detrás, y otra en la que él me daba un beso en la mejilla; al final todos terminamos tomándonos fotos entre todos.

Mi amiga y yo teníamos una hora libre después del almuerzo; Edward tenía clase de negocios internacionales; así que aprovechamos en ir a revelar las fotos.

Cuando me las entregaron, las quede mirando, y no pude evitar sonreír con ternura; la Bella triste de principio de año había desaparecido para darle cabida a esta nueva Bella feliz y segura del mundo.

Fui hasta mi casillero, saqué todas las fotos, y puse las nuevas, con mis amigos y sobretodo con Edward.

-Es un nuevo inicio Alice, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva yo, no puedo estar más feliz y emocionada por iniciar esta aventura.- ella solo se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte.

-Ya estás listas, estaba algo nerviosa…ya sabes...de que aún extrañaras a Mike, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso ya paso, y estas lista para amar a tu galán.- ambas reímos con su expresión.

Era mi amiga, y la adoraba por estar siempre a mi lado, en los buenos y malos momentos, a este punto, sabía que Alice estaría siempre que la necesitara.

Después de un rato, empezó la siguiente y última hora: danza.

Estaba feliz porque por fin vería a Edward, parece algo tonto, hace menos de una hora lo había visto, pero sentía un gran dolor al no tenerlo a mi lado.

Cuando lo vi con su buzo de danza, casi babeo, no es que no lo haya visto así antes, sino que esta vez era diferente, ahora era mío.

-Bueno, para la clase de hoy van a trabajar en parejas, y me presentaran la canción de alguna película. Los trabajos serán presentados la próxima clase. Reúnanse.- el profesor era muy práctico, sabía que varios de los que estaban en su clase necesitaban esos créditos extras, así que el no se preocupaba con que cumplieran el trabajo o no.

-¿Y como esta la compañera de danza más bonita del mundo?- preguntó dulcemente Edward por detrás de mí, mientras me daba un tierno beso en el cuello.

-Yo muy bien, ¿Y como está el novio más sexy del mundo?-lo agarraba del cuello, sonriéndole a más no poder.

-De mil maravillas.- me sonrió, y nos dimos un dulce beso. Lo había extrañado tanto.

-¿Y que canción vamos a hacer?

Me miró emocionado, como un niño con un juguete nuevo en Navidad.

-You are the one thing that I want it.

-¿Grease? ¿Quieres hacer Grease? - No me lo podía creer, de todos los géneros posibles, el escogía Grease.

Nunca hacía lo que me esperaba.

-Me habías dicho que te gustaba Grease, además soy igualito a John Travolta.- me reí ante su comentario; él era mucho mejor que John Travolta. - Vamos Bella, va a salir genial.- alentó, ofreciéndome su mano.

Yo la agarre, feliz, sonriendo; aún sin estar muy convencida, porque sabía que este hombre me tenía en sus manos, cualquier cosa que quisiera se la daría.


	6. Triunfos

**TRINFOS:**

Toda la semana nos la pasamos ensayando nuestra versión de You're the one thing that I want it, que era la canción principal de Grease, no queríamos hacer algo como la versión original, queríamos hacer nuestra propia versión, algo original, que nunca se había hecho antes. Edward hizo la mezcla de la música y yo me encargué de la coreografía.

Habíamos decido empezar la canción como la versión original, y luego la cambiaríamos a una versión rockera, mucho más audaz que la dulce y linda versión de la película. Me encantaba el trabajo que habíamos hecho entre ambos, no me imaginaba una mejor versión, habíamos trabajado muy duro por ello, y sean cual sean los resultados, ya estaba de por sí muy orgullosa por todo el empeño en el trabajo que estábamos realizando. Eso de por sí ya era un logro nuestro. Nuestro.

Ensayábamos en la casa de Edward, estaba prácticamente todo el día vacía, ya que sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde; ensayábamos primero en mi casa, pero todo cambió el día en que mi madre nos dijo "amablemente" que la situación no podía seguir así, que era insoportable, al menos para ella.

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback:_

Practicábamos la canción, teníamos la música elevada, eso nos ayudaba a meternos en el personaje, la pista sonaba, y ya teníamos los micrófonos encendidos, Edward empezó cantando y yo ya iba a empezar mi parte cuando mi madre irrumpió en la habitación, rompiendo toda la atmosfera del momento.

-Chicos.-dijo en su tono de molestia fingida, pero pese a todo aún manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Creen que podrían bajarle un poco al volumen?-pidió, con un falso acento británico, que era su última adquisición, solo por que había viajado a Londres, ya se creía inglesa.

-¿Por qué? Esta música después de todo es de su época, ¿no?-susurró entre dientes mi novio, yo reí quedito.

-Mamá, necesitamos practicar, y necesitamos tener la música alta.- refuté, no pensaba bajar ni siquiera un poco la música. Después de todo este era mi cuarto, mi pequeño espacio en la gigante casa.

-Es que leí en una revista que la música alta causaba arrugas, decían que por eso la gente que va a conciertos y los mismos artistas están llenos de arrugas.- se acariciaba el rostro, tratando de explicar el estúpido experimento que había encontrado en una revista sensacionalista.

A veces mi madre podía ser tan frívola, la detestaba cuando se ponía así, no la soportaba.

-Pero es mi sueño, ¿Acaso prefieres tu rostro sin arrugas a que cumpla mis sueños?- ella solo hizo un gesto von el hombro, restándole importancia.- ¿Sabes? No digas nada, tu silencio lo dice todo.

-Ay cariño, no te enojes, eso también produce arrugas.-negó con la cabeza, mientras salía de la habitación.

-Maldita vieja bruja frívola.- mascullé enojada.

-Tranquila amor, podemos ensayar en mi casa, para que así tu adorable madre ya no se enoje.- me guiñó un ojo, mientras reía tontamente.

-¿Qué haría sin ti amor?- lo besé, y ambos nos fuimos a su casa a seguir ensayando.

_Fin Flashback._

.

.

.

Hoy era el día de la presentación, estábamos tan listos para ella, la habíamos esperado tanto, habíamos ensayado tanto, estábamos preparados.

Cuando el profesor dijo que era nuestro turno, ambos nos paramos lentamente, nos acercamos al centro del escenario, lo miré fijamente, estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que al mirarlo todos mi nervios e inseguridades desaparecerían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, acariciando la mejilla.

-Siempre si estoy contigo.- me sonrió, y me dio un beso en la frente.

Cada uno fue a su sitio, y empezamos la presentación. Salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, nos lucimos; al profesor le encantó nuestra química, le encantó la idea de que tuviéramos esas ideas tan creativas y fusionáramos ambos géneros. Nos otorgó la nota más alta, y nos dio una gran felicitación.

Estábamos tan felices, no podíamos dejar de sonreír, al haber ganado nos daban créditos extras que realmente necesitábamos, al menos yo los necesitaba demasiado, álgebra no era mi gran amiga.

Todo estaba tan bien, hasta que Edward me vino a traumar el día.

-Amor, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo todo nervioso. Eso era algo extraño.

Aquí había gato encerrado.

-Dime Edward, ¿Qué pasa?- respondí algo preocupada, si estaba así de nervioso, tenía que ser por algo malo.

-Quería saber si… ¿Te gustaría venir a conocer a mi familia?-lo dijo muy rápido, como si quisiera quitarse un gran peso de encima.

-Claro.- respondí tartamudeando.- claro.-repetí de igual manera.

-¿Segura que quieres? Te notó media extraña.-me examinaba. Con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Extraña?-traté de hacerme la loca, a la que no sabía nada. "Tranquila Bella, no te van a comer, son solo sus padres"

-Sí, te noto…nerviosa, y bastante incómoda.- arqueó una ceja.- Bella, si no quieres ir está bien, no tienes porque ir, no te voy a obligar, ni me voy a molestar, tranquilízate.- pero estaba algo enojado, lo notaba, era muy claro, se veía en su mirada.

-Edward, mírame.- le pedí al ver que rehusaba mi mirada.-no es que no quiero ver a tus padres, me encantaría conocerlos, en serio que sí…

-¿Pero?-claro, él me conocía tan bien que obviamente se había dado cuenta que había un pero.

-Pero tengo miedo, ¿Qué tal si pasa lo que pasó en mi casa? ¿Y si tus padres me detestan por completo?- exclamé aterrada.

Si los progenitores de mi novio me odiaban, estaba segura que no podría superarlo, sería un golpe demasiado duro.

-¿O sea estás admitiendo que tus padres me aborrecen por completo? Uf, que alivio, pensé que solo eran ideas mías.- contesto sarcástico.

-Por favor, sé serio.- pedí al borde de la histeria.

-Lo estoy siendo amor.- admitió sonriendo.- no es por hablar mal de mis suegritos, pero mis papis son completamente diferentes, son chistosos, y no tan súper elegantes todo el tiempo, ellos son muchísimo más relajados, y te van a amar Bella, eso no lo dudes ni por un instante.- me miró a los ojos, abrasándolos, amándolos.- No tienes nada porque preocuparte, ¿verdad?- era como si mi novio fuera un hipnotizador, y sus ojos fueran el objeto que me tenía en trance; solo mirándolos desaparecieron todas mis dudas y preocupaciones.

-Todo va a estar bien.-acepté, aún mirándolo.


	7. Conociendo a mis extraños suegritos

**CONOCIENDO A MIS EXTRAÑOS SUEGRITOS:**

-Todo va a estar bien.-acepté, aún mirándolo. Edward sonrió complacido, pero yo no estaba ni cerca de estar tranquila. Iba a conocer a los padres de mi novio, a los progenitores de este hombre que tanto amo. ¿Quién no se pondría nervioso?

No quería que la historia con mis padres se volviera a repetir, me dolería demasiado si sus padres me odiaban tanto como mis padres odiaban a mi novio. No lo podría soportar.

La cena era, para colmo, esa misma noche; Edward ni siquiera me dejó ir de compras. Así que eso explica que este como loca tirando todas las ropas de mi armario tratando de buscar la adecuada.

Saqué todos mis vestidos de coctel, hasta encontrar el perfecto para la ocasión. Era color crema, de largo hasta la rodilla, tenía un cinturón blanco, para acentuar la cintura, y era cuello v.

Era recatado, y perfecto, no quería que mis suegritos pensaran que me vestía como sea para ir a conocerlos. Era un momento especial y así me comportaría.

Complementé el vestido con una media cola, sujeta por un elegante lazo crema, un collar de perlas, y unos aretes del mismo material. Me calcé unos tacos pequeños blancos y ya estaba lista.

Me veía presentable, lista para que todos los padres del mundo me adoraran.

Manejé hasta la dirección que Edward me había dado, sorprendiéndome de lo lejana que estaba del pueblo; la casa estaba casi entrando al bosque. Era una mansión, pero a diferencia de mi casa, ésta era mucha más moderna que la mía. Tenía unos grandes ventanales, le daba un aspecto moderno, pero a la vez muy hogareño. Quizás una de las cosas que más resaltaba, eran los 4 autos estacionados frente a la vivienda; cada uno era más diferente del otro. Esto me causo aún más dudas. ¿Edward tenía hermanos? ¿Y si los tenía porque nunca los había mencionado? ¿Por qué no aprovecho cuando yo empecé a hablarle de mi hermana? Tendría que preguntárselo, sí o sí.

Pero bueno ya dejaría mis dudas para después, pero ahora tendría que concentrarme en no caer; era muy probable que me cayera en este suelo rocoso, sobre todo si llevaba tacos.

Casi al instante en que me bajé del auto, Edward apareció con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; su ropa me sorprendió: llevaba unos tejanos, y una camiseta, con unas desgastadas _convers_. Si íbamos a cenar con sus padres, ¿Por qué usaba eso?

Al acercarse más y ver de cerca mi vestimenta, empezó a reír escandalosamente.

-¿Crees que cenaremos con la reina?- no podía evitar reírse, yo lo miraba completamente extrañada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-No entiendo.

-Te dije que mis padres eran más relajados, haremos una barbacoa, creo que no estás vestida para una barbacoa.- respondió, mirándome de arriba abajo, tratando de contener la risa.

-Soy tan estúpida.- me golpeé mentalmente por haber cometido un error tan idiota. ¡Ellos no son tus padres Bella, entiéndelo!

-Tranquila, con vestido o tejanos, igual te van a amar tanto como yo.- me abrazó fuerte, para luego darme un dulce beso.-Vamos.- susurró, tomándome de la mano tiernamente.

-¿Y esos autos? ¿Son todos tuyos?-pregunté perspicaz.

-No.- exclamó, como si la sola idea le diera risa- Son de mis otros dos hermanos, y uno es de mi padre.- respondió, con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de tus hermanos?- Me parecía realmente curioso, yo no podía dejar de hablar de Jessica.

-No me pareció importante.- respondió distraído. Quise presionarlo más respecto al tema, pero tampoco quería agobiarlo. Ya en otro momento investigaría más a fondo el asunto.

-Está bien.-susurré con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba junto a él.

Al entrar a la sala, vi a una pareja joven de esposos; él era guapo, alto, con un porte elegante, y cabello castaño, poseía unos ojos verdes claros, del mismo color de los ojos de mi Edward; la mujer por su lado era preciosa; un poco más baja que su esposo, con el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, con unos ojos azules claros, y una piel inmaculada. Ambos eran muy claros, casi como Edward.

Pese a la deslumbrante belleza de ambos, vestían muy simplemente; usaban tejanos, y camisas a cuadros, con botas vaqueras. La familia Cullen estaba lista para una barbacoa, vestían perfectamente para un anuncio de camping; mientras yo parecía una chica sacada del siglo pasado.

-Bella nos alegra muchísimo por fin poder conocerte.- saludó el padre de mi novio, con una gran sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, señor.- saludé respetuosa, respondiéndole la afectuosa sonrisa.

-Dime Carlisle.- yo asentí nerviosa.

-Edward nos habló mucho de ti, toda su conversación siempre es Bella esto, Bella el otro, siempre Bella; ya me moría de ganas de conocerte.- dijo animosa la dulce madre de mi novio.- Soy Esme, por cierto.

-Gusto en conocerte Esme.- le sonreí, y traté de sonar tan natural como ellos, por supuesto, que no lo logré ni de lejos.- Y es un gusto conocerte a ti también Carlisle.

-Ella no sabía que haríamos una barbacoa, por eso se vistió así.- explicó rápidamente mi novio.

-No te preocupes Bella, un error de vestuario lo comete cualquiera.- respondió desde lo alto de la escalera principal una pequeña y joven chica de cabellos negros, cortos y rebeldes.

-Alice.- saludó Edward, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Bella, ella es una de mis hermanos Alice.- nos presentó así, simple y concisamente.

-Es un gusto conocerte.- me abrazó fuertemente, sonriéndome todo el tiempo. Sentí algo de frío por su abrazo, pero me convencí que eran ideas mías.

"_Huele maravillosamente"_ creo que escuché que Alice le susurró esto a Edward, pero fue muy bajo parara confirmarlo.

Los cinco nos dirigimos hacia el patio de los Cullen, era gigantesco, amplio, y con gran variedad de flores.

-A mi madre le fascina la botánica.- susurró Edward, al ver como admiraba el paisaje.

-Me doy cuenta.- admití riendo.

Pronto el señor Carlisle se puso a hacer la barbacoa, lo hacía muy rápido, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba lista.

-Es extraño.- comenté más para mi misma que para alguien más, pero mi novio consiguió escucharme.

-¿Qué es extraño?-preguntó curioso.

-El hecho de que cocinen tan rápido, mi padre se demora más de media hora en hacer la barbacoa, y Carlisle se demoro a penas unos minutos.- respondí perpleja.

-Estudié cocina antes de ser médico Bella, se puede decir que de ahí viene que cocine tan rápido.- solo asentí con la cabeza, pero el hecho de que me escuchara cuando estaba a más de 2 metros de distancia, y sobre todo cuando Edward y yo susurrábamos, ya me parecía sospechoso.

Sin perder tiempo Esme sirvió un plato para mí, mientras los otros se sentaban a mi lado pero sin plato frente a ellos.

-¿No comerán nada?-pregunté extrañada. Me invitan a comer y no comen nada. ¡Que familia tan extraña!

-Ya comimos, sentimos no haberte esperado Bella, es que moríamos de hambre.- trataba de disculparse Edward, pero esto ya era bastante confuso.

-No comiste mucho cuando fuiste a mi casa, solo un par de cucharadas, ¿seguro que estás bien amor?- pregunté, mientras le acariciaba la frente. Estaba helada.- Se te ha bajado la presión, estás helado, tienes que ir a un doctor Edward.

-Bella tranquila.- respondía, tratando de usar un tono calmado, pero su expresión, y la de su familia, aterrada no lo ayudaba en absoluto.- ¿Recuerdas? Mi padre es doctor, sufro de presión baja, es algo que he tenido siempre, todos lo sufrimos, es hereditario.

-Pero, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Estoy bien.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Y ya deja de preocuparte y come, que se va a enfriar.- con una sonrisa le hice caso, pero esto ya estaba feo, esto me empezaba a asustar.


	8. Extrañezas de tu vida

**EXTRAÑEZAS DE TU VIDA:**

Estábamos a mitad de año, lo que suponía que los exámenes eran aún más duros, se le complicaba la vida a Bella cada vez que tenía que estudiar, sobre todo matemáticas. Edward siempre la ayudaba, a él parecía irle muy bien en todos los cursos, incluso parecía saber más que el profesor, algo extraño para un chico de 19 años.

Desde ese extraño almuerzo en casa de sus padres, se puso más atenta sobre las cosas de su novio, lo examinaba, quería saber a fondo cada cosa de él. Se empezó a dar cuenta que casi nunca comía, al menos las veces que yo lo veía comer era una especie de milagro. También se fue dando cuenta que estaba muy pálido, en extremo; ella también era pálida, pero Edward era increíblemente blanco, como si fuera albino.

-¿Edward tienes alguna enfermedad en la piel?-preguntó, mientras éste la acunaba en sus brazos.

-No, amor.-respondió confundido. Pero ella tenía que presionarlo más, no se contentaría con tan solo esa respuesta.

-¿Eres albino?-inquirió nerviosa. Le era muy complicado preguntarle estas cosas a Edward, porque en caso de que lo fuera, no era su problema en absoluto.

-No.- la miró por unos segundos, y esa matadora mirada de ojos azules le robo el aliento por unos segundos.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es solo que…eres tan pálido, yo soy pálida, pero tú…es completamente diferente. Eres casi como un fantasma.- él rió, pero su sonrisa no tenía nada de alegría, era más bien escéptica.

-¿Crees que soy un monstruo?- preguntó casualmente, pero por dentro la respuesta de Bella era impacientemente esperada por el novio de la misma.

-No, yo creo que tú eres mi novio, y sé que te amo, no me importaría si lo fueras, porque sé que en el fondo serías un monstruo bueno.- la tensión en la habitación había crecido vertiginosamente y amenazaba con arruinar el mágico y romántico momento que supuestamente deberían estar viviendo.- Y uno muy guapo, definitivamente serías un monstruo muy guapo.- comentó riendo, tratando de bajar el aura del lugar.

-Ay Bella.- le acarició la cabeza, para luego besársela.- Mi Bella, te amo.

Ella se quedó callada, con miedo a malograr la situación otra vez, pero ambos pensaban en silencio sobre el bien y el mal, sobre los monstruos, los héroes y los villanos.

.

.

.

Con el pasar de los días, Bella se fue dando cuenta de más y más cosas sobre la vida "secreta" de Edward, todo lo fue anotando en una pequeña libreta para no olvidarse nada; cada vez que su novio iría a visitarla la escondía bajo las tablas del suelo de su habitación. Tenía pánico de que Edward encontrara esta libreta, el simple pensamiento de que la dejara, le resultaba doloroso y chocante, pero también la desconcertaba el hecho de que Edward fuera diferente, no hacía las cosas que normalmente los humanos hacían. ¿Quién podría sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin comer o beber? Había anotado muchas cosas en su libreta, cosas que había ido notando poco a poco, algunas le atemorizaban tanto, que incluso tenía pesadillas con ellas.

Edward no comía, al menos no frente a mí, solo lo he visto comer unas 5 veces, y eso que pasamos casi todos los días juntos.

Edward es extremadamente pálido, blanquísimo, su familia dice que vivió una temporada en Los Ángeles, e incluso me mostraron una foto de, según Alice, cuando ya tenían varios meses viviendo ahí, pero se veía igual de pálido, ni el sol incesante pudo broncearlo.

No tiene problemas en la piel, ni es albino.

No toma mucha agua, ni siquiera después de hacer ejercicio, solo lo he visto tomar vino en la cena de mis padres, luego nunca lo he visto tomar ninguna otra bebida.

No suda pese a los ensayos de baile o a jugar fútbol.

Es frío, demasiado, antes no lo notaba tanto, porque en Forks hace frío casi siempre, pero un día de sol lo toqué y estaba helado.

Es increíblemente fuerte pese a ser bastante delgado, en el partido de fútbol puede detener a chicos de mucho más peso y con tan solo una mano.

Es increíblemente guao.

Luce igual que hace años. Su hermana me mostró su álbum de fotos, y busqué una que decía: Edward, con 15 años; salía sonriente junto a su padre, pero lucía exactamente igual que ahora, e incluso las ropas eran bastante anticuadas; cuando le pregunté a Alice sobre ello, dijo que se habían ido a una especie de cada de fotos.

Su hermana le susurró a Edward lo bien que olía.

Es sabelotodo, pese a tener mi misma edad, puede hacer todo y todo lo hace bien.

No le gusta salir cuando hay sol, solo le gusta ir a mi casa, entra casi sin hacer bulla y nunca he podido pillarle al sol. Y todo esto pese a haber vivido una larga temporada en Los Ángeles.

Toda su familia parece poseer las mismas extrañas características.

Pero fueron unas semanas después las que desató el pánico en la, hasta ahora, perfecta relación. Había noticias de que un asesino en serie estaba suelto en la ciudad, ya tenía 10 victimas, todas eran jovencitas, y eran de Forks, Port Ángeles o Seattle. Las violaba y luego las descuartizaba vivas. La familia de Bella se había ido a vivir una temporada con la familia materna de ella, al estar en clases la primogénita no pudo acompañarlos. Con los días Bella se le pegaba como lapa a Edward, pidiendo que estén juntos todo el tiempo posible, incluso él empezó a vivir un tiempo con ella. Alegaba que temía a que él asesino apareciera en su puerta, y que ella no tuviera a nadie a su lado.

Hacían todo junto, ella se aseguraba de ello, pero fue a la segunda semana en que empezó a sentir diferente a Edward, estaba ansioso, comía y bebía porque ella estaba a su lado, otra cosa que llamó su atención fue que casi nunca iba al baño, nunca se lavaba los dientes, pero pese a ello tenía un aliento increíblemente fresco.

A la tercera semana paso algo mucho más extraño, Bella había comprado mollejas de pollo para hacer una parrillada, y estas le llegaron con un poco de sangre; dejó la bolsa con la sangre a un lado de la encimera, mientras lavaba las mollejas, Edward entró al poco rato y su cara se deformó por completo al ver la bolsa.

-Edward, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó nerviosa, su cara se transformaba, sus rasgos se volvían más fieros.

-Solo…aleja esa bolsa de mí, Bella, escúchame llévatela lejos.- La voz de su novio sonaba entrecortada, ansiosa, como si se estuviera conteniendo; ella solo asentía nerviosa, mientras tiraba la bolsa por el retrete.

Al regresar a la cocina, su novio ya estaba completamente cambiado, tranquilo y relejado como siempre estaba.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó. Eso era completamente extraño. Era solo sangre, tal vez era asquerosa, pero era solo sangre.

-Solo…no te burles, pero la sangre me da nauseas.- rió, tratando de volver un chiste el asunto, pero Bella aún estaba conmocionada, aunque trataba de no mostrarlo.

-Sí que eres un cobarde.- comentó tratando de sonar casual.

Después de la cena, de la que Edward se disculpó alegando que: "temía que las nauseas regresaran", se acostaron y antes de dormir, Bella recordó la clase de bilogía en que tenían que sacarse sangre para los donativos de la cruz roja.

Ella se excusó diciendo que la sangre no era lo suyo, él rió diciendo que era una cobarde, y luego fue a ayudar a Ángela a sacar un poco de sangre de su dedo, ya que ella tenía el mismo problema que el de Bells. Entonces, ¿Cómo podían darle nauseas la sangre? Si en la clase de biología trató tan bien con ella, incluso la puso en una especie de pipeta, no mostró nausea alguna.

Extraño, extraño en verdad. Edward algo le ocultaba y descubriría que era.


	9. Conociendo tu verdad

**CONOCIENDO TU VERDAD:**

Había algo extraño en Edward, ella lo notaba y no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Lo amaba, era su mejor amigo, pero estos últimos días era…era como si estuviera al lado de otra persona completamente distinta. Al conocer a sus familiares, tontamente, pensó que las dudas se irían rápidamente, pero se equivocó de cabo a rabo. Su familia, tan extraña e inusual como él, le habían traído más dolores de cabeza y dudas existenciales que el propio Edward.

-¿Qué te pasa princesa? Te veo muy distinta, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Edward una tarde, mientras, echados en su cama, escuchaban música.

-Estoy bien.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Solo es el stress de la escuela, ya sabes, exámenes y todo eso.-Esperaba que se creyera la mentira, mentía muy mal, no sabía como al profesor de teatro le podía parecer que era una buena actriz.

-Bella, eres muy mala mintiendo, ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa?- preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Sentía que podía perderse en ellos, que ellos podrían sacarle hasta el más mínimo de sus secretos, pero no…tendría que ser fuerte, no podía perder justo ahora, tendría que mantener la concentración.

-Estoy bien Edward, en serio…solo estoy cansada.- mentira.- No desperdiciemos estos momentos, no estamos solos siempre.- suplicó, si su novio la seguía presionando en esto terminaría confesando, y eso era lo último que quería.

-Tienes razón.- respondió sonriendo. Wau, esto era extraño.- No hay que agobiarnos con tonterías, hay que disfrutar este maravilloso momento juntos.- Esto era extraño, no solía darle la razón, pero la verdad, no se quejaba. No le molestaba en absoluto.

Me miró, y pude reconocer en sus ojos amor, un amor incondicional hacía mí, un amor que había sido demostrado en diferentes oportunidades, pero pese a todo ahora era puesto a prueba por las incesables mentiras de Edward, lo amaba pero no podía soportar seguir con alguien que no me decía la verdad sobre si mismo. Pero en esos maravillosos ojos no solo distinguía amor, sino también pasión, una desbordante y alocada pasión hacia Bella.

Una pasión que se había hecho manifiesto en varios momentos de la relación de ambos jóvenes, una pasión que en un par de adolescentes, llenos de hormonas, era a veces demasiado intensa.

-Técnicamente no estamos solos.- respondió Bella, cuando Edward por fin la soltó del largo y pasional beso que le había dado.- Toda tu familia está aquí.- susurró avergonzada.- Aunque claro aquí dentro estamos solos, lejos de que nos puedan ver o escuchar.- su novio se rió de repente, fue una risa sarcástica, como si algo de lo que Isabella dijo, le hubiera parecido especialmente chistoso.

-¿Qué da tanta gracia?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Repasó mentalmente cada palabra pronunciada, pero ninguna daba gracia, al menos no para ella. Entonces, ¿De qué demonios se reía Edward?

-Nada, recordé algo chistoso.- respondió, aún riéndose.

No me creía ni de lejos que esa fuera la verdadera razón, pero bueno, no puedo obligarlo a que me diga…aunque quizás… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Cálmate Bella! Estás siendo una melodramática por tonterías sin importancia.

-¿Solo es eso?-inquirió nerviosa, mirando al suelo.

-Por supuesto que sí, niña tonta.- susurró juguetonamente, para colocarla en su regazo, mientras delicadamente le acariciaba el rostro con el dorso de su mano.- Te amo, muchísimo Bella, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- no respondió, no sabía lo que él sentía, no sabía si estaba jugando con ella. No sabía nada, eso la frustraba, el creer saber todo sobre este hombre y luego darse cuenta que no lo conocías en absoluto.

-Te amo Edward.- era lo único de lo que estaba segura en este momento, de lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Te amo mi amor.- susurró, para luego lanzarse a sus labios, Bella lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado, y en ese preciso instante solo pensaba en tenerlo más cerca de lo que ya lo tenía.

-Ay Edward, te necesito.- gimió, para luego besarle el cuello, y echarse encima de él. Edward le pasaba las manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo levemente.- ¡Oh! Edward.- jadeaba y gemía, descontroladamente, solo quería más fricción.

Parecía que Edward también la seguía, que deseaba esto tanto como ella, cuando sintió que la nada su novio se congelaba y levemente la alejaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó contrariada. ¿No estábamos hace tan solo unos instantes tan bien y de repente…? ¿Qué mierda paso?

-Solo no creo que deberíamos hacer esto.- susurró dulcemente, pero algo acalorado.

¿Qué? No entendía nada.

-Dame una buena razón por la cual deberíamos parar.- pedí autoritaria.

-Es la casa de mis padres, Bella.- ¿Ahora se le ocurre ponerse de puritano?

-¿Y eso qué? No te pusiste así cuando paso algo similar en la casa de mis padres.- intensifiqué el mí. No entendía a este hombre. ¿Qué mierda?

-Eso fue diferente.- susurró nervioso. ¿Es que acaso se estaba encerrando en sus propias contradicciones?

-¿Y me puedes explicar porque? ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?

-Es que aquí nos pueden escuchar Bells.- susurró preocupado.

Claro, ándale a contar esa historia a otro.

-Oye, no seas idiota, ni que tus padres tuvieran oído supersónico, estábamos en tu habitación, en un tercer piso, en paredes prácticamente ionizadas, si no quieres dímelo, pero no me vengas con estúpidas excusas.- él se quedó mudo observándola, ni en mil años se hubiera esperado esa reacción de Bella.- Yo me largo.- se salió rápidamente de la habitación, ignorando los gritos de Edward y las despedidas de sus hermanos.

No podía pensar en eso en este instante, le saldrían canas si seguía irritándose así, ya luego hablaría con Edward, cuando ambos se hayan calmado y piensen las cosas con cabeza fría. Al ya estar más o menos lejos de la casa, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su cartera, maldiciendo regresó a la casa caminando.

"_Maldito sea Edward que no me deja traer mi auto, y por su culpa tengo que hacer a pie el camino"_

Al entrar a casa de los Cullen, se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie, caminó buscando su bolso, que estaba olvidado a un lado del enorme sillón de cuero blanco de la sala, ya se iba a ir cuando un ruido proveniente del sótano llamó su atención.

"_No tenía ni idea de que tenían sótano. Otra mentira más que adicionarle a Edward"_ pensó sarcástica, mientras, curiosa como siempre, se dirigía hacia el lugar proveniente del sonido.

Bajó por las pequeñas escaleras de cemento, escuchaba voces más abajo, reconoció la voz de Edward y de otro hombre.

-Tranquilo Edward, todo va a estar bien, los días malos los tenemos todos, pero no hay nada que una buena bebida no calme.- susurró un hombre, en obvio gesto de camaradería.

¿Acaso a Edward le gustaba tomar?

-Está bien hermano, tal vez esto me ayude, además un poco no le hace daño a nadie.- susurró Edward apesarado.

-Es cierto, además las Bambies no son lo mismo.- comentó con gracia, Edward rió por el comentario.

¿Bambies?

Con cautela me acerqué más para ver que hacían y fue ahí cuando casi me desmayo: Estaban 2 hombres, mi novio era uno de ellos, el otro era uno fornido e igual de pálido, pero eso no fue todo, en las manos de Edward estaba una bolsa de sangre de la cual chupaba ansiosamente.

-¡Oh Dios!-susurró horrorizada, casi para si misma, pero rápidamente las dos caras voltearon violentamente hacía mí.

-Bella.- susurró Edward, de su boca caían líneas de sangres, y sus dientes, inmaculadamente blancos, ahora estaban rojos de la sangre recién tomada.

Corrió con todo lo que pudo, pero al llegar a la puerta, Edward ya estaba ahí esperándome.

-¿Cómo demonios…?-no era posible, había corrido mucho más rápido que él.

-Bella, por favor, déjame explicártelo…-suplicaba, con la cara aún manchada de sangre.

-No hay nada que explicar.- susurró en casi estado de shock, eso no podía estar pasándole.- ¿Qué eres?-preguntó valientemente.

-Soy un vampiro.- susurró imperturbable.


	10. Mentiras engañosas

**MENTIRAS ENGAÑOSAS:**

-Soy un vampiro.- susurró imperturbable. Eso era probablemente lo último que esperaba oír, la última excusa.

-No, no eres un vampiro.- rió sarcástica, pero nerviosa, aún podía ver la boca llena de sangre.- Los vampiros…no….no…

-¿No existen?-completó el hombre al lado de Edward, riendo, mientras la observaba.

-Emmet, por favor, no intervengas.- pidió su novio con la mandíbula tensa.

-¡Vamos Eddie! En algún momento lo tenía que saber, tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose, todos lo sabíamos, todos te lo advertimos.- respondió gritando, su tono autoritario pero también irónico le hacía poner los pelos en punta.

-¡Callate!-gritó Edward.- ¿No ves que la pones aún más nervioso idiota?- pero en lugar de ser tranquilizador, ella se estremeció más al escuchar a su novio tan…alterado, no era una persona que perdiera los papeles tan rápidamente.

-Me tengo que ir…lo siento.- susurró, para luego correr con todo lo que pude, pero rápidamente fui atrapada por los fuertes brazos del tal Emmet.

-No podemos dejarla ir, ¿estás loco? Ella nos delatará, le contara a todos lo que somos, si alguien más se entera estamos perdidos y lo sabes muy bien.- dijo amenazadoramente.

-¡Suéltala! Yo hablaré con ella, no dejare que se vaya hasta que hayamos terminado de conversar.- dijo con la mirada indescifrable, era una mirada que nunca había visto, era demasiado intenso, avergonzada bajó la cabeza, rehusando a esos potentes ojos.

-La verdad hermanito, no confío en tu sentido de la salvación de nuestra especie, en tu sentido de la preservación, eres débil con esta chica, Bella ha sido tu talón de Aquiles desde el inicio.- dijo irónico.

-He dicho que te vayas, no lo repetiré otra vez.- amenazó con voz potente.

Se dedicaron miradas llenas de odio, como si de alguna manera pudieran hacerse daño mutuamente con solo mirarse. Otro dato interesante que aumentar en mi lista.

A los segundos Emmet desapareció tan rápido, que ni siquiera pude seguirle el rastro, fue como un espectro luminoso que recorrió la habitación en cuestión de un parpadeo.

Edward negó con la cabeza sonriendo amaragamente, mientras yo seguía mirando el lugar por el cual se había ido.

-Creo que te debo una explicación.- empezó, limpiándose los rastros de sangre en los labios.

-Una explicación creíble, no me creo esa mierda sobre vampiros.- susurró nerviosa, su novio se acercaba cada vez más a ella, en cualquier oportunidad esto hubiera sido muy bien recibido por su parte, pero ahora todo era diferente. No podía quitarse esa imagen de Edward, en completo descontrol chupando esa bolsa de sangre.

-Es cierto, soy una vampiro Bella, todo mi familia lo es, nos mudamos aquí por que no hay mucho sol.- explicó apretándose fuertemente las sienes.

-¿Te quemarías y convertirías en cenizas?-preguntó con escepticismo.

Él río aparentemente divertido por el comentario.

-No, ese es solo un mito estúpido, de un escritor con demasiada imaginación.-respondió, aún riendo estrepitosamente, no sé él, pero a mí, esta situación no me causaba gracia en absoluto.

-¿Entonces? Si es que son vampiros, ¿Por qué están aquí?- el miedo se mezclaba con la curiosidad, si es que de verdad estaba con un vampiro, tenía que satisfacer todas mis dudas.

-El sol no me lastimaba, pero si me cambia, es algo chocante a la vista.- explicó, algo fuera de sí, muy metido en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces… ¿Tú eres un vampiro?- susurró, dándose por fin cuenta de la realidad escondida en esa pregunta.

-Sí Bella, soy un vampiro.- el jadeo que se escapó de los labios de la muchacha fue audible para todo en la casa, auguraban lo peor sin duda alguna.

-Edward yo….yo no puedo con esto, es demasiado y me asusta, yo no puedo más.- admitió entre pequeños susurros y toneladas de lágrimas.

Ella se alejó un poco del vampiro, pero este en un auto reflejo recorrió el espacio hacia su dirección en segundos, asustando mucho más a la mujer.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! Me asustas, me das pánico, no le diré nada a nadie, ¿ok? Sé muy bien que eso les preocupa, pero por favor no me hagan daño.-rogó, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Nadie te hará daño preciosa, no permitiré que eso pase Bella.- el muchacho le acarició los pómulos como ya era de costumbre, pero esta vez Bella no reaccionó como siempre, ella se congeló en el momento, en completo estado de tensión.

-Por favor no me toques.- Edward extrañado y dolido quitó la mano.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo soportarlo.- hizo una mueca de dolor y prosiguió.- Ya no puedo soportar estar a tu lado. Me asustas, me aterrorizas, es demasiado, quiero irme, ya no soporto estar a tu lado Edward.


	11. Alejándome de ti

**ALEJANDOME DE TI:**

-No puedo soportarlo.-hizo una mueca de dolor y prosiguió.- Ya no puedo estar a tu lado. Me asustas, me aterrorizas, es demasiado, quiero irme, ya no soporto estar a tu lado Edward.

-Bella…por favor.- decía su aún novio, entre pequeños susurros y ruegos.- No me dejes. No te haré daño, te lo puedo jurar en este mismo instante Isabella.

-Es solo que…ya no creo en ti, te conozco por tanto… y me pudiste ocultar algo tan importante… ¿Cómo creer en ti otra vez? Ya no puedo Edward.- lloraba mientras decía estas palabras, en cada lágrima derramada mostraba su amor hacia este hombre o vampiro.

-Me conoces mejor que nadie.- dijo de pronto, abriendo muy fuertemente los ojos.- Eres mi mejor amiga, mi novia, solo…no podía decírtelo, no es algo que digamos muy a menudo, pero…te juro que puedo controlarlo. Me alimento de animales y de bolsas de sangre; no necesito lastimar a nadie. Nunca te lastimaría a ti.

-Respóndeme algo.- pidió, más que como una petición sonó como una orden, pero de todas formas Edward asintió sumisamente.- ¿Por eso te pusiste así de extraño la vez pasada con la carne y la sangre? ¿Por tus ansias desesperadas de beber?- la muchacha guardaba la esperanza de que él riera y le dijera que era una estúpida broma o que incluso estuviera en un programa de bromas de Mtv, pero… al ver su expresión seria y su asentimiento, cada pequeña esperanza de que ello ocurriera desapareció por completo.- Por eso era, me mentiste ese día.- comentó con la voz rota.

-¡¿Qué se suponía que te dijera?! : "¡¿Soy un vampiro Bella, ámame como soy?"! Te hubieras puesto frenética, justo como ahora.- grito frustrado, halándose los cabellos.

-Merecía saberlo, merecía saber que mi maldito enamorado y mi maldito mejor amigo era un puto vampiro. Lo merecía Edward, y lo sabes muy bien.- ella también gritó, soltando toda su frustración con un vocabulario nada hecho para una jovencita de clase alta.

-Lo siento Bella…iba a decírtelo…- quiso continuar, pero no pudo, no quería seguir mintiéndole.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fuera una anciana? ¿Cuándo nos casáramos? ¿Cuándo viviéramos juntos? ¿Cuándo tuviera que dar a luz y no pudieras con mi sangre?- gritó. No podía seguir escuchándolo, todo lo que salía de su boca eran mentiras.- Yo quería un futuro contigo, lo anhelaba, pero todo eso se acabó. Ya me harté de todo esto, me voy…y por favor no hagas lo de la "carrerita" otra vez. Ya tuve bastante por hoy.- lo miró hostilmente por una última vez y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando al hombre que probablemente más había amado en su vida, que al final no resultó siendo un hombre si no un puto vampiro. ¡Maldita sea!

.

Al llegar a su habitación, destrozó todo lo que vio a su paso, rompió todas las fotos que tenía con Edward, todos los regalos, todas las cartas y videos, puso todo en una bolsa de basura y la aventó por la ventana. Se sentó en su cama, luego de eso, y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, preguntándose porque había tenido que botar todas esas lindas cosas que tenía, y al acordarse el motivo, lloraba más fuerte.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que abajo, un solitario y triste vampiro recogió la bolsa y se la llevo a su casa en medio del bosque.

No quería comer ni salir de su habitación, todos habían tratado de sacarla, sus padres y su pequeña hermanita, pero ninguno había podido hasta que Alice entró a la habitación.

-Tienes que dejar este estado depresivo de una maldita vez. Es horrible verte así.- la regañó Alice, moviendo la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación.

-Estoy bien.- dijo simplemente, acomodándose en la cómoda cama.

-Estás horrible Bella, nunca te había visto así de ojerosa, no te haz bañado o peinado en días, tu maquillaje está muy corrido, y obviamente no te haz lavado los dientes. ¿Qué le paso a mi súper linda amiga?- Todo lo que Alice decía era verídico; desde la discusión con Edward, Bella se había despreocupado tanto por sí misma que solo se había tirado en su cama, resignada de todos y todo.

-Terminé con Edward, ¿ok? No quiero hacer nada. Déjame tranquilo.- respondió aburrida, con una baja amenaza en su tono.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué paso? Eran tan bonita pareja, se les veía tan bien.- dijo con pena Alice. Ella había sido una de las acérrimas defensoras de la pareja desde que la misma inicio.

-Resultó que es un mentiroso, me decepcionó y por mi puede irse al infierno…claro, si es que puede.- Bella lo dijo con un claro doble sentido, para ella como Edward estaba muerto en vida estaba en el limbo, nunca podría avanzar o retroceder.

-¿Te sacó la vuelta?- preguntó indignada.

Ella solo rió, ya hubiera querido que fuera eso.

-No me engaño con nadie Alice.- dijo algo enojada, no quería hablar con nadie. Le había prometido a Edward que no diría nada., y cumpliría esa promesa, pror más que la inquisitiva de Alice Brandon hiciera su aparición gloriosa.

-¿Entonces que paso? ¿Por qué dices que ya no confías en él?- Su amiga podía ser bastante irritante a veces, y esta era una de esas veces.

-Alice, diré esto solo una vez, así que espero que te quede bien claro. No quiero hablar de esto, ¿me entiendes?- No sabía que me pasaba, no era de hablarle así a Alice, pero desde que había terminado con Edward se había encerrado en una burbuja de la que no estaba dispuesta a salir tan rápido.

-Está bien, no era necesario que fueras tan ruda…pero entiendo, no volveré a preguntar.- ella solo asintió cautelosa, esto era extraño en Alice.- No te salvarás de que te saque de este horrible sitio.

-Alice, no quiero salir.- rogó.

-No me importa, iremos al cine, así que mete tu trasero a la ducha, porque así como estás no iremos a ningún sitio.

Ella solo se paró y bufando se metió a la ducha, sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza a Alice Brandon siempre se cumplía.


End file.
